elcultonegrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Hearth
align=centeribEl contenido de este post contiene referencias a la piratería. Considerando que las reglas del Foro no permiten fomentar esta actividad de ninguna forma, la mencionada referencia fue incluída solo con fines informativos./b/i/align i(No le tengo mucha fe a este post, pero es un modesto aporte para animar la actividad del Foro.)/i Mortal Kombat 4... ¿se acuerdan? Fue el primer intento para proyectar la jugabilidad del kombate a la tercera dimensión y así aproximarse y competir contra sus similares Tekken y Virtua Fighter, entre otros. Algo que se me hizo curioso en este título fue escuchar gritos en español de parte de los personajes. Gritos como "i¡Toca el piano!/i" y/o "i¡¿Quién puso ese pedazo de hielo alpino ahí?!/i" hacían algo hilarantes las reacciones de los personajes, una situación que volvió a ocurrir en Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance cuando los personajes gritaban (también en español) "i¡Voy a romper la camisa!/i" y/o "i¡Te voy a dar una patata!/i". Algún tiempo después aparecieron reportes sobre modificaciones al tradicional grito de guerra de Scorpion ("i¡Get over here!/i") en Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, en las que el personaje implícito agregaba improperios como "i¡Get the fuck over here!/i" y "i¡Get over here, bitch!/i". Lo anterior no solo pasa en los videojuegos, sino también en los medios adicionales. Dentro del mismo contexto, el oído atento quizás podrá haber escuchado a Shang Tsung murmurando "iAaaahhh. Yeees.../i" durante la pelea entre Sonya y Kano en Mortal Kombat The Movie. Sin embargo, no es lo más extraño que puedes oir en Mortal Kombat. Más allá de los intrigantes monólogos en el modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat Deception ("i¡John Vogel es un genio!/i", "iSe dice que John Vogel es un genio/i") o de los diálogos de introducción en Mortal Kombat X, Mortal Kombat XL y Mortal Kombat 11, existen registros de audios todavía más extraños. En esta reseña revisaremos los auidos más extraños de Mortal Kombat. Por favor no se aburran a media lectura, valdrá la pena al final. Ñam. b1-u¡Aqua gana!/u/b Cuenta la leyenda que en iports/i específicos de Mortal Kombat Trilogy para PlayStation se encontraron indicios de un supuesto personaje llamado Aquilluxborg Hydroxybot, popularmente conocido como Aqua. Uno de estos indicios era un audio que anunciaba su victoria ("iAqua wins!/i"). Eventualmente, la existencia de Aqua nunca evolucionó más allá de rumores y noticias falsas, aún cuando ciertas fuentes afirmaron encontrar archivos del personaje en el iport/i para PC del título mencionado. Para escucharlo, pueden visitar este enlace: align=centeribEl contenido de este post contiene referencias a la piratería. Considerando que las reglas del Foro no permiten fomentar esta actividad de ninguna forma, la mencionada referencia fue incluída solo con fines informativos./b/i/align i(No le tengo mucha fe a este post, pero es un modesto aporte para animar la actividad del Foro.)/i Mortal Kombat 4... ¿se acuerdan? Fue el primer intento para proyectar la jugabilidad del kombate a la tercera dimensión y así aproximarse y competir contra sus similares Tekken y Virtua Fighter, entre otros. Algo que se me hizo curioso en este título fue escuchar gritos en español de parte de los personajes. Gritos como "i¡Toca el piano!/i" y/o "i¡¿Quién puso ese pedazo de hielo alpino ahí?!/i" hacían algo hilarantes las reacciones de los personajes, una situación que volvió a ocurrir en Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance cuando los personajes gritaban (también en español) "i¡Voy a romper la camisa!/i" y/o "i¡Te voy a dar una patata!/i". Algún tiempo después aparecieron reportes sobre modificaciones al tradicional grito de guerra de Scorpion ("i¡Get over here!/i") en Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, en las que el personaje implícito agregaba improperios como "i¡Get the fuck over here!/i" y "i¡Get over here, bitch!/i". Lo anterior no solo pasa en los videojuegos, sino también en los medios adicionales. Dentro del mismo contexto, el oído atento quizás podrá haber escuchado a Shang Tsung murmurando "iAaaahhh. Yeees.../i" durante la pelea entre Sonya y Kano en Mortal Kombat The Movie. Sin embargo, no es lo más extraño que puedes oir en Mortal Kombat. Más allá de los intrigantes monólogos en el modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat Deception ("i¡John Vogel es un genio!/i", "iSe dice que John Vogel es un genio/i") o de los diálogos de introducción en Mortal Kombat X, Mortal Kombat XL y Mortal Kombat 11, existen registros de audios todavía más extraños. En esta reseña revisaremos los auidos más extraños de Mortal Kombat. Por favor no se aburran a media lectura, valdrá la pena al final. Ñam. b1-u¡Aqua gana!/u/b Cuenta la leyenda que en iports/i específicos de Mortal Kombat Trilogy para PlayStation se encontraron indicios de un supuesto personaje llamado Aquilluxborg Hydroxybot, popularmente conocido como Aqua. Uno de estos indicios era un audio que anunciaba su victoria ("iAqua wins!/i"). Eventualmente, la existencia de Aqua nunca evolucionó más allá de rumores y noticias falsas, aún cuando ciertas fuentes afirmaron encontrar archivos del personaje en el iport/i para PC del título mencionado. Para escucharlo, pueden visitar este enlace: spoilhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uj_ildc6_xA[/spoil] b2-uEl funeral de Johnny Cage/u/b Durante mucho tiempo los seguidores asumieron como cierto que Johnny Cage fue asesinado por Motaro. En realidad eso nunca ocurrió en la línea temporal original hasta que dicho evento fue modificado por el argumento de Mortal Kombat (2011). Sin embargo, extraoficialmente se ha sugerido que uno de los posibles asesinos de Cage sea Kintaro. Síp, existe un casi desconocido audio de un antiguo ifan site/i llamado Rat's MK Information Center llamado "imk3sound.wav/i", que describe el supuesto funeral de Johnny Cage. En el registro una voz distorsionada relata que Cage murió en el segundo (sic) Mortal Kombat, asesinado por Kintaro. quote bTranscripción/b: iDearly beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn the death of Johnny Cage. Killed at the hands of Kintaro during the second Mortal Kombat. He was only 29 years old when he fought. MK3. It’s not over. Not even close.../i bTraducción/b: iQuerido amado, nos reunimos hoy aquí para lamentar la muerte de Johnny Cage. Asesinado a manos de Kintaro durante el segundo Mortal Kombat. Tenía solo 29 años cuando peleó. MK3. No ha terminado. Ni siquiera cerca.../i /quote Diversas fuentes discrepan sobre el origen del registro de audio entre un material promocional descartado de Mortal Kombat 3 (siendo la voz distorsionada el mismísimo Ed Boon), y un archivo creado por fans. A la fecha de esta reseña, ninguna teoría ha sido confirmada ni desmentida. Para quienes quieran escucharlo, pueden hacerlo en este enlace: spoilhttp://tabmok99.mortalkombatonline.com/mk3snd.wav[/spoil] b2-uLa inquietante Pista 47/u/b Agradezco a quienes se animaron a leer hasta aquí, ñam. Siguiendo, en los 90's el CD-ROM se hizo un formato popular para la distrubución de isoftware/i y diverso contenido multimedia. Era además versatil, ya que la reproducción del contenido del disco variaba dependiendo del dispositivo en que era ejecutado. Uno de los títulos de Mortal Kombat que alcanzaron a distribuirse en formato CD-ROM fue Mortal Kombat 3, que al ejecutarlo en una unidad de cd-rom corría el videojuego normal. Sin embargo, tuve la ocurrencia de colocar el disco en un reproductor de discos de audio (CD-DA Player). Al reproducirlo escuchabas la música de introducción, la del desarrollador, el fondo musical de los escenarios, todo eso hasta el Track 20 o Pista 20... Desde la Pista 20 en adelante se seguirán reproduciendo pero sin contenido alguno, Todas vacías, en silencio, ñam, cada pista de más o menos de segundo de duración hasta llegar a la Pista 47. La Pista 47 contiene un registro de audio que no existe en Mortal Kombat 3 ni en ningún isoundtrack/i en específico. La Pista 47 se escucha así: spoilhttps://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c1/TRACK47.ogg[/spoil] Para quienes no entendieron un carajo lo que sale en el audio, la transcripción es la siguiente: spoilalign=centeri'Tis the voice of the Lobster: I heard him declare "You have baked me too brown, I must sugar my hair." As a duck with its eyelids, so he with his nose Trims his belt and his buttons, and turns out his toes. When the sands are all dry, he is gay as a lark, And will talk in contemptuous tones of the Shark; But, when the tide rises and sharks are around, His voice has a timid and tremulous sound. I passed by his garden, and marked, with one eye, How the Owl and the Panther were sharing a pie: The Panther took pie-crust, and gravy, and meat, While the Owl had the dish as its share of the treat. When the pie was all finished, the Owl, as a boon, Was kindly permitted to pocket the spoon; While the Panther received knife and fork with a growl, And concluded the banquet by ---/i/align/spoil La trascripción del registro de audio corresponde al poema "i'Tis the Voice of the Lobster/i" (traducción sugerida: "iEh' la Voz de la Langosta/i" (sic)), que aparece en el capítulo 10 "iThe Lobster Quadrille/i" de la novela "iAlicia en el País de las Maravillas/i", por Lewis Carrol. Hasta la fecha de esta reseña se desconoce el propósito de incluir este registro, siquiera si alguien del mismo MK Team sabe de su existencia. Quienes aún tengan el disco original y un reproductor de discos de audio pueden hacer la prueba, funciona incluso si descargan el videojuego y lo copian/queman/piratean en un cd-rom grabable. Siquieren hagan la prueba y comentan aquí en el Foro. De nuevo agradezco a quienes se animaron a leer hasta el final. Todavía hay mucha bizarrada de este tipo oculta en la Mitología de Mortal Kombat, pero quedará para una posible siguiente reseña si es que hay gente que se interese. Espero tuvieran algo entretenido en qué perder el tiempo y será hasta la próxima. iHave a nica ñam/i.